Ultraman One: Episode 44
Title: Next Adventure Characters :;Ultras ::;Evil Messiah's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): Leo, Seven, Taro, Mebius, Hikari *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena ::;Deleto's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): 80, Astra, Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from various galaxies. :;Kaiju&Seijin *Genesis Messiah (Reintroduced) **Curiums **Terrariums **Magicaliums **Shadowiums **Lightiums **Crescentiums **Rainbowiums *Civilisation (Introduced) Manuscript Plot The Return "Lord Messiah, we have defeated the threat of Evil Messiah and the Deleto under your blessings." said Cure, all the other Ultras nodded while kneeling down and bowing to the great deity, showing their respect for Genesis Messiah. Genesis Messiah acknowledges the Ultras by saying "O Ultras, O Stand Up, I acknowledge your efforts and thank you." All the Ultras get up and wanted for Genesis Messiah's next word. "Lord Messiah, I have awaken your powers and I would wish to return it back to you." said One. "No, One. Save that power, you will need it for future threats if need be." said Genesis Messiah. "So yeah, so any more mission for us?" asked All. "We will he willingly under your service, Lord Messiah." said Windy. "O Ultras, thanks to your efforts, my powers has been renewed and the curse of Evil Messiah has been broken. A established link is now created." said Genesis Messiah. "What? Established link of....?" asked Celestial and Lava, showing their sense of curiously towards what Genesis Messiah is talking about, Genesis Messiah raises his stuff and pinpoint towards of the edge of the Showa End Galaxy, Showa Universe, showing the Ultras that Scorpio Nova Universe and Showa Universe are now directly linked by the power of Genesis. "Uhh what, how is it possible to have two universe linked together?" asked Yvon. "It's possible the bonds that you guys, the Scorpium Ultras has established with the Ultras from the Land of Light, and your combined efforts shows that you guys are able to perform good teamwork." said one of the Curiums. "Nice, but what does this universe linkage serves?" said Zero. "Well, it connects this two universe directly and you guys can now travel between this two universes freely but evil or beings that do not receive blessings will be unable to use the passageway." said Genesis Messiah. "I see, but how should we access there?" asked Trident. "There's must a sort of secret passageway or directly secret wormhole or tunnel." said Vader. "O it's located in the library of this so-called Evil Realm, in that circular pod, hidden but you guys will know where it is." said Genesis Messiah. "Yosh, we know that and we will use it with care to work together to deal with a common threat." said Dark Sceptor. "But how do we exactly use it?" asked Seven. "Instructions will be provided in the form of Ultra Language, you guys should be able to decipher it." said Genesis Messiah. "We see that now, thanks Lord Messiah, for your hardworks and your determination in trusting us. We will never let you down." said Taro. "O I will be your allies and your trustworthy comrade, you can count on me as we'll as counting on the Scorpium Ultras as well. Another purpose of the said passageway, is for you guys to meet up in the library to discuss about a future threat together if necessary. But if you guys want to travel here to explore, do what you wish." said Genesis Messiah. "But how can we access the Evil Realm?" said Astra. "Yeah, that's a question we had in mind, considering we enter here through a transway that Evil Messiah created." said Mebius. "Well, actually there's a portal to this place." said one of the Terrariums, pointing to where it exactly is, the Ultras stared at the said portal with their advanced eyesight and nodded with gratitude. "What? It is just there, we did not notice it!" said Hikari. "Well, guys, I'm taking my leave." said Celestial. "Why, Celestial? Where you will be going!" said 80. "To the library that Lord Messiah is talking about earlier on. I will be continuing my explorer nature on mapping the space cosmos, galaxies and universe at the same time training myself to become more powerful. Good luck everyone, Vader and Trident, take care of Planet Crescent when I'm out exploring." said Celestial, patting on the shoulders of Vader and Trident. "Bro, we will always be supporting you." said Vader. "It's not just we, the other Scorpium Ultras, Land of Light Ultras and Lord Messiah will give you the blessings." said Trident. "Trident, you become more talkative." said Ace. "Yeah, thanks, I do feel the need to talk to others to open up my hearts." replied Trident. "Bye guys!" said Celestial as he takes flight, visiting the library of the Evil Realm. Everyone waves at Celestial, symbolising goodbye but deep in their hearts, they know all of them will be gathering again and solemnly believes that there will be future threats like Evil Messiah which involves them to be combining their very heart and souls, working together to overcome adversity and defeating any evil. "Well, let's return hom guys." said Jack. Cure and Zero walks towards One, whom is troubled by something in his mind. Giaga and Xena shows their concern as well and walking towards One. Everybody turns their attention towards One, wanting to help One in his issue. "One, what's bugging you? You had been silent for a while." said Cure. "Yeah, One, if you have a problem, we can resolve it for you." said Zero. "Bro, believe in us." said Xena, encouraging his friend. "Don't forget the meaning of our friendship." said Giga. "Guys, I'm...." said One. "Don't worry One, we are here for you and we can solve it." said Yvon. "He's worried about his very daughter on K76 Universe." said Genesis Messiah, interrupting the commotion in a elegant and polite manner. "Jane but why! Weren't she on Earth?" asked Ultraman. Genesis Messiah using his prediction power to detect the threat of the K76 Universe, and becoming worried about it as well. "On K76 Universe Earth, defeat of the Hell-Beast Orochi but the mastermind behind everything, Civlisation appears and is on the verge of killing the defending Ultras, including Jane." said Genesis Messiah, showing the Ultras images of the current stituation of K76 Universe Earth. "Civlisation, his vibe is similar to Evil Messiah!" said Cure, immediately detecting a familiar substance emitting from the humanoid deity and detecting Sunrium particles in one of the three Ultras defending there. "O yes, Cure, he is a creation of Evil Messiah!" said Genesis Messiah. "Magical books? Magical Powers?" said one of the Magicaliums. "Lol, not the time for jokes or laughter now." said one of the Shadowiums. "Shadowium Brother is right, get into serious terms." said one of the Crescentiums. "Yeah, Father Messiah, what do you think we should be doing now?" said one of the Lightiums. Many members of the different types of Genesis Messiah's children are seen floating around Genesis Messiah, whom is considered their very own father. "Agreed, Father Messiah, we will give the orders." said one of the Rainbowiums. "My children, hold forth, I know what am I doing," said Genesis Messiah, all the lesser deities all bowed and giving their respected to the great deity. "As urgent as that threat is, can we know more about the other two defending Ultras? Since we are well aware now that Jane is the daughter of One and Lila. And more about Civlisation and how is he a creation of Evil Messiah." said Cure. "Lord Messiah, I have a gift, which will be helpful to ensure that One can visit K76 Universe in time to save the Earth there." said Zero, transforming into Shining Ultraman Zero and created the Shining Field, everyone enters the said field. "This field slows time tremendously." continued Seven. "O Shining Field, the field that allows us to do things without worrying of the time since a little time pass by no matter how long we are in this field." said Genesis Messiah. "Lord Messiah, you are aware of it?" said Zero. "Yeah, I have prediction powers, surpassing many." said Genesis Messiah. "Father Messiah, you may continue." said one of the Curiums. As a result, the other Ultras all bowed, giving the great deity the authority to talk about it. The Genesis Messiah begins to talk but he say this "Who can follow One, just one person?" "Well, Cure will follow you, since Cure and One have gradually become his best friend." said Giga, patting on Cure's boulder. Xena giving a thumbs up to Cure. "Great then it's established, Cure will follow One, we will return back to our homes to ensure everything is in check." said Zero. "Thanks, Zero-nissan." said Cure. "One and Cure, do us proud once more. Defeat the final threat of Evil Messiah." said Xena. "Agreed, no matter what, just remember that we will always be in your hearts." said Leo. "Brother Leo is right, we have entrusted to you two previously, now you two can do it again." said Astra. "Yeah, no matter how tough or how easy the threat is, we should always never break down or spirit." said Mebius and Hikari. "Mebius, Hikari, I know, I remember hearing you guys defeating the threat of Alien Empera before." said One. "But One, you also did something that none of us could have accomplished, you did us proud." said Zoffy. "Thanks everyone, I will go after everything is being explained." said One. "Lord Messiah, please commence the explaination and I will wish you the best of luck." said Yvon. As a result, Genesis Messiah begins his explaination. What new stuff will the Ultras learn this time? New Threat "After retreating from Scorpio Nova Universe from the War of Destroyer and Genesis, my younger brother went into this universe and constructed this Evil Realm, and using his dark omnipotence to hide his very existence. That's why you guys never know of him before and if he's not settled, the three universes will be in grave danger." said Genesis Messiah in a serious tone. "Uhh what? The three universes?" said Zero. "K76 Universe, Showa Universe, Scorpio Nova Universe." said one of the Curiums. "Now K76 Universe is in danger." said Windy. "Evil Messiah, so deceiving and his degree of atrocious actions are unacceptable." said Lava. "He created the humanoid deity known as Civlisation, and sent him to K76 Universe, and allowing him to accumulate and absorb high amounts of minus energies, becoming to the person he currently is." said Genesis Messiah. "And what a twist of fate, a Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Spectrum, lost himself to K76 Universe and was adopted by the native Ultras there." continued the great deity. "What? We had heard of Spectrum before but he's a Scorpium Ultra???!!" said Yvon. "A members of us, Scorpium Ultras, huh." said Dark Sceptor. "He failed to complete the ritual of becoming the manipulator of rainbow for not so sg ing the Pact Scroll." said Cure. "And was sent to K76 Universe due to him venturing to the Edge Hole of our universe and been sucked by a wormhole. said Genesis Messiah. "Then what's next?" asked One. "He lost the ability to become the manipulator of rainbow." said Cure. "So am I his successor?" said All. "Technically yes, All, you are his successor since you bore the attrbute rainbow and completing the ritual." said Genesis Messiah. "Failing the sign the Pact Scroll does it mean he don't have an year attribute powers?" said Zero. "By the physics of Scorpium Ultras, everyone whom failed to sign the Pact Scroll will receive the "Neutral" attribute." said Genesis Messiah. "Neutral attrbute? What the hell is that?" said Lava. "Neutral Attribute aka Personal Alteration." said Cure. "If he chooses darkness, he will become a berserker. If he chooses light, he will be pure warrior." said Genesis Messiah. "Is he aware of his status as a Scorpium Ultra?" asked Yvon. "O no, he lose his memories and has no awareness of it." said Genesis Messiah. "He did turn to the dark. Because his adopted parents and friends are from a Planet called "Planet Ultra"." said Genesis Messiah. "Planet Ultra? Similar to the Land of Light exist a group of Ultras as well?" asked Zoffy. "You are right, they have Ultras." said Genesis Messiah. "I'm sure they are created from the Plasma Spark neither do they have one." said Seven. "That's is correct, they are naturally born to be Ultras on their home planet. After many years of prosper, Civlisation invaded the planet with his Hell-Beasts, killing most of the Ultras except for Deathcium, Spectrum's best buddy there and Spectrum himself. Both of them went seperate ways but now reconciled and fighting Civlisation, alongside Jane but they are on the verge of death!" said Genesis Messiah. "As a result of the trauma, Spectrum adopts a dark personality and went to Earth, having a berserk like nature and don't care about his surroundings while Deathcium once worked with Civlisation and betrayed him." said Cure. "Cure, you knew?" asked One. "Yeah, I have Lord Messiah's memories so I can be aware of it." said Cure. "Cure, I know he receives the Rainbow Blade from the King of the Planet, known as The King." said Yvon. "Bingo, Yvon, The King can be equally as powerful Ultraman King here but he is deceased but his essenes resides in the Rainbow Blade and the main reason why Spectrum uses the power of light again." said Genesis Messiah. "They are facing Civlisation together but they are on the verge of death!" said One as Genesis Messiah shows the images of the three Ultras fighting with Civlisation and is facing a very harsh and tough battle." said One, worrying. "Neutral attribute Ultra, sounds interesting." said Hikari. "Now is not the time for that." said Mebius. "Yeah, Neutral Attribute Ultra is unique in a sense since he can either use the power of light or darkness, wielding fearsome power of holy light power." said Astra. "But he is weaker to us, whom uses attribute based attacks and abilities. But still someone whom deserves to be respected." said Cure. "He is more powerful than he was originally. He fall in love with Jane." said One. "Potential guy to add to the Seven Bloodline, One go!" said Zero. "Grandfather Seven?" said One. "Grandson, go and make is proud!" said Seven, given One the motivation and encouragement. "Backstory finished explaining?" asked Leo. "Agreed, finished?" asked Taro as well. "Uhh yes, it's a short backstory and not much to elaborate on, backstory is not so important but it allows us to be aware of what is to come. Anyways, defeat the enemy!" said Giga. "Make the power of Genesis be with us." said Xena. "Power of Genesis?" said Yvon. "Through the power of with Evil Messiah, you guys have understand the power of Genesis Messiah." said Genesis Messiah. "The combination of.....?" said Cure. "Love." said Lava. "Harmony." said Windy. "Bonds, friendship." said Zero, continued by Seven. "Trust." said Yvon. "Hope." said Vader. "Embrace the void." said One. "Positive thoughts." said Dark Sceptor. "Courage and motivation...." finished the sentence by the other Ultra Brothers, Xena and Giga. Everyone exits the Shining Field, waiting for the next set of events. "O I will be taking my leave back to our home universe and I will continue to observe the universe" said Genesis Messiah, covering himself in a ball of holy and silvery pure white light, surroundings the various members and types of his children, releasing a sparkling white light that illuminates the entire Evil Realm and disappearing in the flash of a second, Genesis Messiah and his children is now where to be seen, but a scroll is leave behind, it reads: "O Ultras, you solemnly believing in the power of Genesis is what that leads to your victory against Evil Messiah. Continue to work read and never gives up on your dreams, striving on with the power of determination and hope, overcoming adversity and whatever threats are be battled and defeated. Congrats, believe on to the next future. O Genesis Messiah, do approach me in Planet Cure Messiah Cave if you guys want to meet me." "Lord Messiah, we always have you in our hearts and striding on." said all the Ultra Brothers, as all of them took flight, taking their leave and returned to the Land of Light, leaving a series of fireworks, emitted from their energy balls with yhecpower of light. "Bye everyone."said Dark Sceptor. "One, let's go, I'm happy to have a faithful friend like you." said Cure, opening a dimensional portal with One holding Cure's hand, both of them entered the dimensions portal in a quick manner and goes to K76 Universe, embarking on a new era. "We have return to our home universe, back guys to ensure peace and order." said,Yvon, taking her leave. All the other Scorpium Ultras hooded, taking their leave as well and returning back to their respective planets at Scorpio Nova universes, continukng to ensure peace and stability. "Xena, Giga, let's go." said Zero, transforming into Ultimate Zero, leaves the Evil Realm. Xena and Giga shakes their hand, leaving the Evil Realm as well. An era of peace begins now and a volley of celebration is occurring at the Land of Light and Planet Cure, all of had worked hard for themselves and bringing an entirely new era by believing in the power of Genesis. Power of Genesis will overcome the power of void. Epilogue The Ultra Brothers return to the Land of Light alongside Zero, Giga and Xena, meeting the Ultra Elders at the Plasma Spark Tower and embraces one another with pride and with tears of joy and harmony. Everyone is happy about the defeat of Evil Messiah and bringing forth a new era in the entire universe. But they are well aware that their job are not finished and out there, evil still roams but they chaerishing their current moments of peace as much as they can. "Father, where's One?" said Lila. "He went to save my grandaughter." said Zero. "Jane, what's happening to her?" said Tina. "Nah, One and Cure will take care of it, for now, it's have a toast, man!" said Seven. "Yeah, and we are deserving of it." said Xena. "It's been a while since all of us can gather around and commence a holy celebration." said Giga. During the celebration, Ultras attended many sorts of special games and activities, as well as buffet sessions where the Ultras gather around in a special dinner table inside the Plasma Spark Tower as their human forms to enjoy eating foods on Earth, and drinking beer, giving toast to one another, the Ultras are happy and engrossed in their celebration. During this occasion, the Ultra Bell and Ultra Key played a special melody in the form of classical music for the Ultras to enjoy, the music could be heard throughout the entire Land of Light. Ultras, young, teenager, adult or old are seen bonding with their friends or family members, greatly strengthening bonds between one another. "This is damn great!" said Zero. "All hail to the victory!" said Zoffy. At the ending of the celebration, Ultraman King, the oldest of Ultra in the entire universe gathers all the Ultras for a talk once again. Standing at the front row are the notable Ultra Warriors, the Ultra Brothers, the Ultra Elders except King and Ultron, Zero, Lila, Zeth, Xena and Giga. Behind them are the thousands of Ultras whom resides in the Land of Light, some are part of the Space Garrison while some are not. They are training to become an elite Ultra Warrior as well. They bowed and give their respect to Ultraman King and Ultron. "Once again, all of us gather here." said Ultron. "Today, is the day of a holy and grand celebration. We would like to thank those Ultra Warriors whom preserved on and showed their determination in defeating and ending Evil Messiah's threat. However, we shouldn't be complacent, out there, there are still evil powers and we will definitely find them and through the bonds we forged with different people whom are pure and good heart, our spirit we never break down and overcome any threats we will be facing in the near future, no matter how tough or easy it is. Be vilgilant about those threats. Notheless, keep an open mind and allows remember that you are not alone. First of all, even though he is not with us now, everyone should congrat Ultraman One, the son of Zero and Zeth whom put in his best effort in defeating Evil Messiah by working with Cure and the other Scorpium Ultras. Even though they are not with us, we should congrat them as well. Lastly, we should thank the great deity, Genesis Messiah for giving us the opportunity to defeat Evil Messiah and become his trusted comrades, allowing a link to be established between Scorpio Nova Universe and Showa Universe. One will return soon, but even those whom are not around with us now for this holy special occasion, we should thank and appreciate their very efforts!!!" said Ultraman King, in a dignified but an elegant and gentle tone. "Hopray for One!!" shouted all the Ultras. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" the Ultras continued shouting, giving their respects for receiving the blessings of the great deity, the Genesis Dragon of Creation. "Hooray for Cure! Hooray for all the Scorpium Ultras!!!" shouted all the Ultasmwith pride and raising their hands up. The Ultras continue celebrating with fireworks and energy rainbows begin emitting around the Land of Light, showing the Ultras are treasuring this very moments of peace and is the day of a holy celebration. Now at Planet Cure of Scorpio Nova Universe, Yvon and Dark Sceptor are in front of Genesis Messiah. "Lord Messiah, we are done with the celebration." said Dark Sceptor. "Yeah, we are proud of our achievements." said Yvon. "O Yvon, O Dark Sceptor, everyone should be proud of their efforts and deserving a celeberstionl Just, don't be complacent. O threats will be overcomed, O peace will be broth forth." said Genesis Messiah. "Cure, One, please be safe no matter what fate will be imposed." said Yvon. "Mother, believe in the existence of fate and harmony." said Dark Sceptor. "Virus, we will meet one another someday, huh? Hopefully." this statement was muttered by Yvon silently, as she is relaxing herself at shore of the Curium Water Ocean, still believing in Virus is good. Dark Sceptor, at the middle of Planet Cure's forest took out his Sceptium Blade and continues to train. At the library of Evil Realm, the manipulator of Lunar, Scorpium Ultra Celestial is currently mapping the Showa Universe and it's various galaxies, with the intentions of sharing it with the Ultras from the Land of Light, Genesis Messiah and the other Scorpium Ultras. "Hooray, today we six of us gathering here." said Windy, with all his Scorpium Ultras friends at Planet Stormy, talking about their life's and talking about strategies in dealing with future threats and about their trainings in order to obtain their ultimate forms like what Cure did. "Hush, we should resume our trainings now." said All, taking his leave and going to Planet Rainbow. "As the manipulator of darkness, I will protect Planet Darkness at whatever costs. Goodbye for now, my precious friends." said Vader as he stands at the top mountain of Planet Darkness, symbolising his will to protect his very planet. "The power of light will always be existing in the universe, no matter how bright or faint it is. Shine towards it!" said Trident, speaking to the Lightiums at Planet Lght while commencing his very own training by leaving Planet Stormy and returning back to Planet Light. "I'm Lava, the manipulator of magma, there's a need to train, I need to get stronger." said Lava, clenching his fist, taking his leave and returning back to Planet Terra. "One, there's the Earth of this universe, K76 Universe." said Cure, arriving with One at the Milky Way Galaxy of K76 Universe. "Curium Water, year my prayers and transform me to my ultimate form, Cure Ocean!" continued Cure as he resumes his ultimate form once again. "Cure, I'm faithful to have a dear friend like you, let's end this very threat and start our celebration!" said One. "In the name of Genesis Messiah, awaken my true power and potential, and assuming my ultimate form, One Hexagonal." said One, engulfing himself in solar energy and becoming his Hexagonal Form once again. "Enter the atmosphere, Cure!" said One. "Yosh!" said Cure. One take flight towards Earth while Cure resumes Cure Afloat, both of them enters the Earth. "Light and Darkness! Darkness can be embraced to become their light!" said Cure, "The power of genesis will always surpass the power of void." said One. Afterwards, Cure and One will commence their next battle. Their adventures continues.... (THE END) Notes *Compare previous episode, this episode uses a different format, same as Episode 38-42. *This is the final and last episode of One Series. *The next event will be Cure and One ventured to K76 Universe to help Jane, Spectrum and Deathcium to kill Civilisation, taking place after this episode and then the Scorpium Ultras movie. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes